


chilling and killing my annabel lee

by queerness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Poetry, but like nothing triggering, edgar allan poe - Freeform, isak is a lil dork, post-manic depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerness/pseuds/queerness
Summary: Even is depressed.Isak reads to him.





	chilling and killing my annabel lee

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again™ sorry i haven't posted in a millennia i've had major writers block and i didnt like anything i wrote.
> 
> title: Annabel Lee- Edgar Allan Poe (duh) 
> 
> also thank you Auggie for making sure this isn't pure shit :') u da real mvp

Even hasn’t moved in twelve hours. Isak’s been counting. He hasn’t turned around or flopped or talked or sniffed in twelve hours. Isak didn’t know what to do. It’s gotten bad but it hasn’t been this bad. He did the last thing he could think of: got out the ol’ Edgar Allan Poe book. Of course, reading depressing poems to a depressed person is definitely not the smartest idea, but he’ll do anything to let Even know he hasn’t given up. He’s still there and he isn’t leaving.

He flipped toward the end of the book, where the poems were, and found the highlighted one. He made sure to make enough noise so Even would know his intention as he sat on the bed across from the older boy.

“ _It was many and many a year ago,_  
_In a kingdom by the sea,_  
_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_  
_By the name of Annabel Lee;_  
_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_  
_Than to love and be loved by me._  
I _was a child and_ she _was a child,_  
_In this kingdom by the sea:_  
_But we loved with a love that was more than love—_  
_I and my Annabel Lee;_  
_With a love that winged the winged seraphs of heaven_  
_Coveted her and me._

 _And this was the reason that, long ago,_  
_In this kingdom by the sea,_  
_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_  
_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_So that her high-born kinsman came_  
_And bore her away from me,_  
_To shut her up in a sepulchre_  
_In this kingdom by the sea._

 _The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_  
_Went envying her and me—_  
_Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know,_  
_In this kingdom by the sea)_  
_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_  
_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

 _But our love it was stronger by far than the love_  
_Of those who were older than we—_  
_Of many far wiser than we—_  
_And neither the angels in heaven above,_  
_Nor the demons down under the sea,_  
_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_  
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_.

 _For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_  
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_  
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_  
_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_  
_Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,_  
_In the sepulchre there by the sea_ ,”

Isak took a deep breath before saying the last sentence, which he didn’t even need to do. Even turned around, facing Isak, but still laying on their bed.

“ _In her tomb by the sounding sea_.” He finished in a raspy voice. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

“Do you think the angels are envious of us?”

“I’d be shocked if they weren’t.”

***

“Our love is stronger than the love anyone has known.”

***

“Is Annabel Lee and epic love story?”

“Yes.”

“Are we an epic love story?”

“No.”

“Good.”

 

 

 


End file.
